rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Agent Nevada (The Freelancer Archives)
"I think you're lost, mate.'"'' "Sit down and shut up. I'm playing." ''- Agent Nevada joins a game of poker'' Agent Nevada is one of the first characters introduced in Red vs. Blue The Freelancer Archives. Nevada is among the first of the new recruits to arrive at the Mother of Invention. As a member of Project Freelancer his story in the universe will be explored over the course of the series. Role in the Plot '''High Stakes Poker Agent Nevada makes his first appearance in Season One has a man trying to enter a back room High Stakes poker game at the 'Mark Nutt's Casino' in Australia. After gaining many chips in the game he is exposed for cheating. In a matter of seconds he beats down exery single playing member in the back room before shooting the bouncer by the door. Upon pocketing all the ash he realises that it is likely he has tripped an alarm and decides to flee the casino 'guns blazing'. 'Arrival at the Mother of Invention' Agent Iowa is among the nine recruits who are the first agents to join Project Freelancer. Upon arriving he is met alongside the other agents by The Director, The Counselor, the ship's 'dumb artificial intelligence' F.I.L.S.S. and chief mechanic Sarah Ashton. Upon being bestowed the title of Agent Nevada the agents part ways to explore the Mother of Invention. After splitting up and meeting the agents in the locker room to find their emblems F.I.L.S.S. suggests that the freelancers test their combat skills on the training floor. Agent Nevada is placed in a team with Virginia and Carolina against York, Rhode and Wyoming. Carolina, leading Nevada's team manages to dominate in the first round (hand-to-hand combat). With one point the game changes to Lockdown Paintball. After another round lost by York's team Wyoming falls having suffered a paintball pellet to the throat. He is forced to retire from the match early and is replaced by Agent Iowa (who had previously been observing with Alaska and Utah). In the first round with Iowa, Iowa outsmarts and outflanks Carolina's tactics. Having been suppressed Carolina fails to cover Nevada and then Virginia. However, she barely manages to survive but takes out Iowa herself before eliminating York and Rhode. In the final round a battle breaks out, but again Carolina emerges the victor with Virginia and Nevada also carrying the victory. The agents then move out to the Mess Hall to celebrate, however Carolina and Wyoming are no where to be found and soon enough York also disappears. After conversing about the agents' backstories they are interrupted by pilot Four Seven Niner who reveals that the agents are being summoned for a briefing with The Director. 'Life aboard the Mother of Invention' For some time Nevada underwent training alongside the other agents. At some point the Australian attended Enhancement Theory class and eventually attained an enhancement himself. 'New Recruits' Some time after Agent Nevada's arrival at the Mother of Invention Four Seven Niner ships in several new agents. These new Agents include: Oklahoma, Connecticut, Colorado, Dakota, Georgia, Jersey, Oregon, Florida, Montana and Agent Vermont. After the Agents were all introduced and welcomed by F.I.L.S.S. Nevada joins Carolina and introduces himself to Agent Oregon. Their conversation is cut short when an eager and outgoing Agent Colorado arrives to introduce himself. Oregon challenges the boy and wins, forcing him to 'fall back'. 'The Alaska Incident' A short time after the second shipment of Agents arrived Agent Nevada joined Wyoming, Virginia and Rhode in the Mess Hall where they talked about sporting history. The conversation ended when Virginia noted the time, the three (excluding Wyoming and the recently arrived Florida) left to oversee an experiment involving Alaska and her armor enhancement. The three agents, joined by others, watch as the Director launches several volts of electricity into Alaska's enhancement, an Electricity Conductor. However, the Enhancement fails and kills Alaska in the process. Armor Enhancement Agent Nevada's Armor Enhancement has not yet made an appearance in The Freelancer Archives. Appearance 'Combat Armor' Agent Nevada's combat armor consists of a Mark VI Helmet, EOD Shoulder Pads and an EOD Chestplate. His armor colors consist of Teal primary colors, Blue secondary colors and Cobalt armor details. List of Injuries Agent Nevada has not yet been shown to receive any serious injuries over the course of The Freelancer Archives. Personality Agent Nevada seems to be a somewhat careless person. He shows no worry in risking his life to gain money. He treats his skills and dishonest money making schemes as a joke and enjoys the fact that he is much move overpowered than the civilians around him. Skills and Abilities Agent Nevada is an extremely skilled close-quarters-combat fighter. Nevada is also quite intelligent and devious, feeling no shame in using skilful cheating to gain what it is he desires. Relationships 'Agent Carolina' Agent Carolina led Agent Nevada and Virginia in their first training session. Nevada had gotten a little too used to winning and upon being shot began insulting Carolina who had come up with the plan who he assumed she thought was flawless. However he immediately retracted his statement when he realised he was wrong. He respects her as a superior, but not necessarily as a leader. Later realizing that Carolina is His cousin. Trivia *Agent Nevada's name was likely linked to the password he used to infiltrate the High Stakes Poker Game: Nevada's principles ain't no city of mine.